


The First Heat

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, omega science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager!omega!Will has his first heat and teenager!alpha!Hannibal gives him a hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
> Will and Hannibal are **fifteen** years old in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

 

The symphony of smells at Alameda High School never ceased to amaze Hannibal. There was a slightly higher ratio of alpha students, but the pungent scent of the teenager omegas overwhelmed the corridors and classrooms. Especially when one of them was approaching his first heat.

 

Hannibal had lost count of how many bets he had won about it. Jack and Frederick used to bet against him, but after loosing for weeks on end, they decided never to risk their pocket money in this loosing game. Hannibal's keen sense of smell was extraordinary, what also gave him an advantage in approaching and courting those omegas he was intrigued about.

 

He had never shared all with Jack or Frederick, though. They were his friends, but Hannibal didn't want them to know that he could also detect how fertile an omega would be judging from the distinctive smell of his pheromones during his first heat. An acrid scent -like cockles or _escargots_ \- indicated a limited fertility window, whereas a sweeter smell -like pomegranates or macaroons- suggested an overabundance of fertile eggs and proclivity to intense heats. Hannibal had categorized almost all the omega students in the high school in one group or another, but the new kid escaped his carefully constructed scent map.

 

Will Graham caused a bit of a stir during his first day at Alameda. New students always did, but even more so if they were omegas. He was skinny and awkward, dressed in a plaid shirt and worn out jeans. The new boy was obviously very shy and anxious, but still a few intrigued alphas approached him in the corridor.

 

Hannibal, Jack and Frederick watched the skittish omega blush and stammer with all the sudden attention. The alpha students were just introducing themselves, trying to make a good first impression. But Will was so nervous that he dropped his Maths book, and he started to tremble when one of the eager, attentive alphas picked it up for him.

 

'Mmm' Frederick said with a smug smile 'What a clumsy little thing. I like him'.

 

'You like _all_ omegas' Jack retorted, but continued to watch Will appreciatively 'How old do you think he is?'

 

'You mean to ask if he's hit his first heat or not' Frederick raised an eyebrow 'Something only our friend here could answer'.

 

Both looked at Hannibal intently, but Hannibal was lost in his thoughts. What unlike anything the fidgety omega smelled like. Sweet, very much so, just like a ripe fruit about to burst. But there was also something else- a fleeting scent that lingered in the air like an elusive riddle when the anxious omega passed them by.

 

'Well, well' Frederick said as the new boy entered their classroom 'It seems it's our lucky day'.

 

'Indeed' Jack said with a low rumble, and both followed Will to see where he would be sitting.

 

Hannibal snapped out of his reverie when the bell rang. The subtle smell was like trying to remember a name and not being able to do so. Hannibal clicked his tongue in frustration, and he entered the classroom following the unique omega scent. Will had sat down on the front row- there were no other free desks, what meant the rest of the alphas behind him would spend the Maths lesson staring and leering at him.

 

'Good morning everyone' Ms. Bloom greeted leaving her leather bag on the teacher's desk, but this morning Hannibal was not distracted by the delicate aroma of her pink pepperpod hand cream. Will's rare smell captivated him, and given the sudden interest that everybody in the class had in him, Hannibal knew he would have to outwit his peers if he wanted to court the little omega himself.

 

*

 

'Ms. Bloom, can I be excused? I need to go, hum. Go to the bathroom' Will whispered.

 

A few alphas sniggered behind Will, and Ms. Bloom sighed.

 

'Alright, Will. Here's your pass'.

 

Will lowered his head and blushed. Whenever an omega student needed to go to the bathroom, alphas watched his pants avidly looking for signs of leakage. There were many urban legends about omegas leaving the classrooms in soaked pants and starting their heat in the bathroom, but in his years in the high school Hannibal had never seen any of the such. Omegas were so anxious about wetting their seats or staining their pants that many wore a couple of shorts or even pantiliners when they felt their bodies were approaching their first heat. Some didn't have any symptoms, though, and if they started to feel unwell or noticed any discharge they went straight to the nurse, who stocked a good supply of pain relief pills, pads and tampons.

 

But something told Hannibal the new boy would not go to the nurse. He was easily embarrassed, and needing to explain himself would be too shameful- even when Ms. Katz was as friendly and understanding to young omegas as one could imagine. Also, Hannibal knew Will was not the type to carry a small pouch of heat supplies in his backpack. First, because alphas sometimes opened omega backpacks looking for exactly those supplies and begin endless jokes about them, and second, because a nice wet bag was too fanciful an item for somebody who had worn the same jeans to class for almost a month now. Hannibal knew Will was poor, it wasn't just the jeans, but the way he occasionally nicked a banana or orange from the refectory when he thought nobody was looking.

 

But Will was also proud, very much so. Alpha students who were interested in courting an omega usually left little gifts on their desks, and Will's had been crowded from day one. They left him pens, pencil cases, keychains and many chocolate bars. Some of the most daring students left a pair of sunglasses and even a handheld game console, but Will rejected all the gifts- he never even picked a single _Mars_ bar. He didn't want any alpha suitor or boyfriend, that much was clear, but refusing all those gifts was also his particular way of making a statement. Will didn't want any help or pity, and he'd rather be the lonely, new boy rather than integrating in a peer dynamics that scared him.

 

But as Will left the classroom that morning, Hannibal detected something new, something which he had been anticipating for the past few days. The unique omega scent -which he now called _pizzicato_ in his mind- was stronger now, like an urgent crescendo that wouldn't be denied. It almost felt like a tidal wave, so after waiting five minutes, Hannibal raised his hand and said:

 

'Ms. Bloom, please. May I go to the bathroom?'

 

*

 

The bathroom was silent and still, but Hannibal could have told with closed eyes the stall where Will was hiding. The _pizzicato_ smell overwhelmed his senses- it was like ripe fruit being crushed in your fist, so cloying that Hannibal felt a tickle in his nose that almost made him sneeze. He didn't though, because all of a sudden he heard the shy omega sob.

 

'Will' he called knocking on the door of the stall softly 'I know you're in heat, let me help you'.

 

There was a choked gasp inside and the whimpering stopped all of a sudden.

 

'My name is Hannibal, I sit at the back of the class, right by the window. We've never talked before, but I want to help you. I _can_ help you, Will'.

 

There was a tense silence that stretched for a few minutes, until in the end the door of the stall opened and Will peeked his head out.

 

'I know you' he frowned 'You're the alpha who's done all those amazing drawings'.

 

Hannibal felt a proud warmth spreading through his chest. This unique omega had to be his, there was no doubt about it.

 

'Thanks for noticing, Will. I'd like to help you now, if I may'.

 

Hannibal didn't really wait for a reply, he pushed the door softly and entered the stall with Will. As he locked the door from the inside, the anxious omega squealed in fear.

 

'H-how do y-you know- that I'm in- in--' Will trailed off. His face was blushed red, and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

'I am a very protective, attentive alpha' Hannibal said measuring his words. This was his opportunity to win the trust of the skittish omega, and Hannibal wouldn't miss it 'I want to become an omega doctor when I finish high school, and I study anatomy and biology at nights. I know all about heat cycles, that's why I know you're in heat, Will'.

 

The words had an immediate impact in Will. He knew this student -Hannibal- was one of the brightest alphas in the high school. The teachers never ceased to speak wonders of him, and although he was obviously wealthy, he was never bragging about his surname or family blood line. As a matter of fact, Hannibal didn't behave like the rest of the alphas in his class, and he had never left a gift on Will's desk.

 

'I don't-' Will breathed 'I don't know what happened.'

 

Hannibal nodded patiently, and squeezed Will's shoulder in a comforting gesture to encourage him to continue.

 

'I was sitting at class when suddenly I felt- something-- _wet_ and-'

 

'Let me see, Will. You can trust me, I volunteer at the hospital on weekends under Dr. DuMaurier. I have seen many cases like yours, there's nothing to worry about. It's a natural omega process, and I can help you'.

 

Will was embarrassed beyond belief, but the presence of this strong and gentle alpha calmed him down. He seemed very knowledgeable and confident, so Will swallowed hard and opened his thighs a little.

 

'Am I leaking?' he asked in a little voice.

 

'No, but you will be very soon. Pull your jeans down, Will, or they'll get wet and everybody will know'.

 

The mere idea made Will blanch in fear, and he pulled his jeans down as if they were burning his legs.

 

'Now the shorts' Hannibal instructed 'Otherwise the wet discharge will seep through the cloth and all the alphas will notice'.

 

Will's cheeks were beet red, and so were his ears, but he was terrified at the thought of being the laughing stock of the alphas for months on end. He couldn't survive in this high school if such a thing happened, so he clenched his jaw and got naked from the waist down in front of Hannibal.

 

'Oh my God!' Will exclaimed watching the sticky mess he had made on his shorts already 'I'm- I'm leaking! It has started!'

 

Hannibal looked at the jelly-like discharge and growled possessively. Will was not only in heat, he was already fertile, something that took young, immature omegas a couple of heat cycles to achieve. But Will was already there, _that_   was the elusive, unique scent that Hannibal had smelled on him, the cloying _pizzicato_. Will could get pregnant right now, and bear a litter at the tender age of fifteen. It was so extraordinary that if the rest of the alpha students knew, there would be a pitched battle for the right to claim Will as a prize.

 

'There's nothing to fear, Will' Hannibal soothed putting his hand in his pocket 'I've got what you need right here, I got it from the hospital'.

 

Will frowned at the strange object in Hannibal's hand. It was not a tampon or a pad, but a small plastic cup in the shape of a little transparent bell.

 

'What is that?'

 

'A heat cup' Hannibal explained rotating it in his hand 'It collects omega fluids so that no leakage or accidental discharge occurs. We use it in the hospital as it's a healthier choice for young omegas in heat. It's reusable and in the long term cheaper, but the best thing is that it doesn't absorb and keep your fluids in a semi-coagulated form inside you. It just collects them, so it's far more natural and comfortable. I'll help you put it on'.

 

'Wh-what?' Will exclaimed in alarm.

 

'That's the only downside of the heat cup, Will. It can be difficult to insert and remove at first, but I'm very experienced. I've done it many times at the hospital, I promise I won't hurt you. Grab the toilet seat and bend over, it'll only take a moment'.

 

Will shook his head in fear, but then he realized he didn't have any other option. He didn't have heat supplies with him, and asking the nurse for a tampon or pad was out of the question.

  

'O-okay' he stammered bunching up the tails of his plaid shirt and turning around 'What do I have to do?'

 

'Nothing' Hannibal said parting Will's cheeks 'You'll barely notice the cup going in'.

 

Hannibal felt his alpha cock stirring at the sight of the reddened, puffy hole of the omega. It was wet and leaking, swollen with the fertile heat and quite dilated. Hannibal couldn't help a possessive purr, and Will's response was immediate. He arched his back and lifted his pert ass, offering himself in an instinctive way to the alpha.

 

'You're so good' Hannibal said dipping the rim of the cup in the sticky mess around Will's hole 'So good and obedient. I value submissiveness very much, Will. And I reward it handsomely- with care, protection, commitment and above all, devotion'.

 

The words made Will sigh unwittingly, and his hole twitched in an involuntary spasm. Hannibal wiggled his finger in the heated opening and reveled in the knowledge that he was the first to be plundering the delicious omega virgin.

 

'Sshh' he soothed moving his finger around 'I'm going to insert the heat cup now, Will. Take a deep breath and relax as much as you can'.

 

Hannibal folded the cup and pushed it inside, feeling as it popped open in the omega canal.

 

'You're doing very well, Will' he said wiggling the cup back and forth until it was snugly placed and the vacuum held it securely 'There. I didn't hurt you, did I?'

 

'N-no' Will muttered turning around with a renewed blush 'Are you going to bite me now?'

 

Alpha students who got intimate with omegas used to bite them as a sign that they had laid claim on them. The omegas usually wore the bite marks and hickeys with pride, and that was also a way of keeping other rival alphas at bay. Teachers didn't approve of this behaviour, of course, but when neck bite marks got too obvious, alphas started to mark their omegas on some other places- the shoulder, the hip and sometimes even the inner thigh.

 

'I'm going to get you nice and clean' Hannibal said repressing the blind urge to mark this delicious omega morsel as his own. He had brought a pack of wet wipes in his pocket, and he started to clean the messy wetness down Will's thighs carefully.

 

Will closed his eyes at the gentle ministrations, feeling refreshed and _clean_ after the messy discharge.

 

'Th-thank you' he stammered when Hannibal was done, and was about to pull his shorts up when he frowned at the sticky mess.

 

'I can't wear-- they're ruined'.

 

'Give them to me' Hannibal suggested 'And pull your jeans up instead'.

 

'But I can't go commando like this, everybody will notice!'

 

'No' Hannibal corrected 'Everybody will notice you're in heat if you wear those messy shorts. And if you go back to class and try to hide them in your backpack, all the alphas will be upon you in a moment. Give them to me. I'll wash them in the sink and hide them in my backpack. Nobody will suspect me, and I can return them this afternoon if you tell me where you live'.

 

Will hesitated for a moment, but in the end he nodded and pulled his jeans up with a renewed blush.

 

'Tell Ms. Bloom I'm sick' Hannibal said unlocking the door of the stall 'In that way, nobody will pay you much attention. Tell her I need to go to the Infirmary, that it's really urgent'.

 

Will nodded with a serious face. The alpha student was very clever, and he was willing to fake an illness so that Will could go back to class feeling safe and protected.

 

'Will you be alright?' Will asked in concern.

 

'Sure. Ms. Katz knows a lot about omega heats, but she doesn't know that much about alpha ruts'.

 

'Okay' Will said with a nervous smile 'And thank you. Honestly, you've- You've saved my life, Hannibal'.

 

Hannibal smiled back at him and watched him leave, knowing he would be seeing more of the little omega soon. Very soon indeed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the positive response this ficlet got, and by your wonderful comments and suggestions- keep them coming! Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it! ^=^

 

'Something has happened' Hannibal said looking at the elegantly arranged roses on the table 'I have met someone. An omega. He's the new kid in my class'.

 

Bedelia nodded and waited for his young patient to continue.

 

'His name is Will. And I... I care for him'.

 

'But?' she said raising a curious eyebrow.

 

Hannibal let out a low grow. He admired and respected Dr. Du Maurier, but it irked him that she always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

 

'But I haven't been completely honest with him'.

 

Bedelia nodded.

 

'In what way have you been... _not completely honest_ , Hannibal?' she asked, and her professional, detached tone made Hannibal relax minutely.

 

'I told Will you were my mentor at the hospital'.

 

'Are you ashamed of our therapy? Ashamed that Will would find out?'

 

'No' he replied 'But Will... he entered his first heat this morning. And he needed help. I knew I could help him- I _wanted_ to help him. I bought heat supplies for him last week, but I knew he wouldn't accept them. So I told him I got them from the hospital, and then I helped him with the heat cup. I had never inserted one before, but I have read about it. He was so lost... and then so grateful...' Hannibal smiled at the memory of the morning, then his face turned serious again 'I did what was best for him. I'd do it again, if Will were in need'.

 

'Omegas trust their alpha peers instinctively' Bedelia said 'As much as alphas feel the instinctive need to protect them. That puts a lot of responsibility in you, Hannibal'.

 

'I know. I only want what's best for Will'.

 

Bedelia considered her next words for a moment.

 

'You don't regret your behaviour- you're actually proud of it. Why are you telling me this, then?'

 

Hannibal scratched the upholstery of his chair with as much discretion as he was able.

 

'I care for Will. I want him to know'.

 

'Have you considered _telling_ him?' Bedelia asked amused. Teenager angst was something she saw often, but she had never expected to find it in her brilliantly manipulative patient.

 

'You should see them' Hannibal said getting on his feet and pacing the room 'Half the alphas from Alameda are courting Will. And the other half is waiting for the right moment to approach him. They smile at him, they leave him gifts. I could tear them all to shreds'.

 

It wasn't the first time Bedelia heard something like that, but she made no comment.

 

'But they don't know Will. Not as I do'.

 

'Oh?'

 

'He is _fertile_ , Dr. Du Maurier. And he's only fifteen. He has very little, and he suffers. I know--' Hannibal caught himself before he said too much. He bit his tongue and sat in his chair again, rigid and stubborn.

 

'You know what is like to have everything and then lose it all' Bedelia said carefully 'That's why your uncle scheduled these sessions'.

 

Hannibal said nothing, and Bedelia let out a sigh as she closed her notebook.

 

'Omegas are free to choose their partners, Hannibal. It's their prerogative. If you truly care for Will, be yourself. Let him see you. Because if you somehow influence his decision, you would be yoking his uniqueness to your needs. And that would be dishonoring him, and _you_ '.

 

Hannibal felt his skin prickle uncomfortably, and he grabbed his backpack with more force than was necessary.

 

'Thank you for your time, Dr. Du Maurier. Same time next week?'

 

*

 

The little house at the end of the road looked shabby and in bad need of repairs. The neighbourhood was quiet, and only a corner shop attracted some activity. Hannibal frowned at the scattered motors on the front yard, then he rang the bell once.

 

'He-hello' Will said appearing at the door 'Thanks- thanks for coming'.

 

'May I come in?' Hannibal asked politely, and Will nodded opening the door.

 

'Sorry, the house is such a mess. We only moved in last month. Let's go to my room'.

 

The air smelled of stale dust and old furniture, and Hannibal followed Will upstairs in silence. A happy bark welcomed them in the small, shabby room, and Will smiled at the ball of fur curled on the bedspread.

 

'This is Winston' he beamed 'He's my only friend- well, _was_ \- until I met you'.

 

'Hello' Hannibal said to the little puppy, who tilted his head in curiosity.

 

'He's a stray I rescued three weeks ago' Will explained 'I've been feeding him potatoes, carrots and chicken wings. I sleep with him to keep him warm, because sometimes he shivers pretty badly. Oh, and I got him this tennis ball to play with. He is very active'.

 

Hannibal rumbled approvingly when he saw how loving and tender Will was with his little puppy. All omegas had innate caretaking instincts to look after their litters, but Will was a truly nurturing presence, as his next words proved:

 

'And the first days were very tough, you know. Winston was only a few days old, and he wouldn't eat mashed potatoes or anything. So, I had to open my piggy bank to buy a bottle, a teat and some special milk formula for him. It took him a while to realize the milk was warm and delicious, but when he did, haha! Winston suckled a little every few hours, even at nights. I kept awake to feed him'.

 

'You saved his life' Hannibal said, and his honest praise made Will blush.

 

'Well, yeah. He's doing much better now. Except for the shivers'.

 

Hannibal made a mental note to take care of that, and smiled at the thought of his dear Will holding Winston in his arms, rocking him gently as he bottle fed the hungry puppy at nights. What an excellent mother he would make. What a privilege it would be to be by his side.

 

'Do you have any pets, Hannibal?' Will asked shyly.

 

'No, my uncle doesn't allow pets at home'.

 

'Oh. You live with your uncle?'

 

'Yes. Well, he spends almost all the year in Paris, so technically speaking, I live alone'.

 

'I live with my father' was all that Will said, and in the next tense silence they shared, both knew instinctively that no more questions about family should be asked.

 

'I brought you your shorts' Hannibal said opening his backpack. He handed the carefully washed and ironed shorts to Will, who took them as if they were about to break.

 

'Wow. Thank you'.

 

The shorts smelled of lavender fabric softener, and Will gave a little smile.

 

'How did it go with Ms. Katz?'

 

'Very well. She gave me some pills and had me lie down for the rest of the morning. What reminds me-- I brought you something else'.

 

Hannibal rummaged in his backpack and produced a little bag.

 

'I thought you might have cramps, so I got some pain killers from the hospital. Also, an extra heat cup of a bigger size in case you leak more abundantly. It comes with full instructions, for when you need to change it. And... I know you don't want anyone to know you're in heat, so I thought this intimate omega deodorant would be a good idea'.

 

Will frowned at all the supplies and shook his head.

 

'But I can't pay for all this'.

 

'I told you, I got them from the hospital, they've got shelves full of this'.

 

'But I don't want you to get in trouble for me, Hannibal'.

 

'I won't, Will. Trust me. And--' Hannibal scratched his pants and dug his nails in the cloth 'Even if I had to buy this. I care for you, Will. I'd like to- look after you. If you'd let me'.

 

Will took the bag and lowered his head.

 

'I don't understand' he muttered 'Why you're so good to me. You've done too much already. I don't know how to thank you'.

 

'I'd like to do much more, Will. I truly care for you and I'd like us to be--' Hannibal stopped short, because he wanted so many things that he couldn't find the right word.

 

'Are you asking me out?' Will frowned.

 

Hannibal held Will's hand in his and rubbed his fingers across the omega's cheek in an alpha gesture that indicated respect and devotion.

 

'I'll be your friend. Or your date. You choose, Will'.

 

Will blushed and put his hand in his pocket. The contact with the strong alpha made him shiver, and his cheek tingled where Hannibal's fingers had touched him.

 

'Friends then. Best friends. Close friends'.

 

Hannibal rumbled low in his chest. It wasn't what he wanted, but he nodded.

 

'If there's something I can help you with- about your heat, the high school. Please tell me, Will. You can trust me'.

 

Will fidgeted anxiously with the bag of supplies and gave one shoulder shrug.

 

'I feel like I don't have the right to ask for anything, Hannibal'.

 

'But you can, dear Will. Try me'.

 

Will couldn't help a purr at the endearment, and he looked at Hannibal shyly.

 

'It's not for me' he said in a little voice 'Only for Winston. I'm so worried about the way he shivers. Maybe you could- I don't know. Look for something in your books? I don't have internet access here and-'

 

Will trailed off as Hannibal got his backpack.

 

'Let's go' he said.

 

'Where?' Will asked with a frown.

 

'To the vet'.

 

*

 

Will was used to doing everything on his own, from going to the supermarket to walking all the way down to high school, so having someone with him was quite new. And he liked it. Hannibal talked about many things on their way to the vet -Ms. Bloom's homework, the P.E. class and how he went swimming on weekends- and Will felt less alone. He told Hannibal that on Saturdays he fixed motors with his dad, and then they went fishing on Sundays. It was just normal talk between friends, or so he guessed, because Will had never really had a friend before.

 

When they got to the vet's clinic they had to wait in the waiting room, and Will realized how different people looked at him now. They saw Hannibal by his side and they smiled or nodded, just as if it were the most natural thing. Omegas never married before coming of age, but a long courtship was always encouraged. The younger the couple met the more chances there were of a successful mating and pregnancy in the future, as their heat and rut cycles synched and both learned to look after each other. Will had never entertained the possibility of finding a mate, but now he felt a very strong need to be close to Hannibal.

 

'Will Graham?' the nurse called, and he, Hannibal and Winston entered the vet's office.

 

After examining Winston, the vet concluded the puppy had a bad cold, something common in dogs that had not been fully vaccinated. He prescribed a course of antibiotics, and scheduled another visit for proper electronic tagging while the nurse planned a full vaccine calendar for Winston.

 

'Your dog needs a collar, sir' the vet said writing the prescription 'And plenty of fluids to manage dehydration'.

 

'But Winston never leaves the house, he only plays in the garden and-'

 

'It's the law, sir. Your dog must be properly identified at all times. Also, I recommend a boost in his protein intake while he recovers'.

 

'We'll get a collar' Hannibal said 'And we'll buy some puppy food on our way home'.

 

Will nodded in silence, but he couldn't help feeling a lump in his throat as Hannibal paid for everything with his credit card. The visit, the medicine, and then the brand new leather collar and leash- with a silver tag that had an elegant _W_ engraved on it.

 

'It's too much' Will whispered anxiously, but Hannibal squeezed his hand and smiled.

 

'It's nothing. Winston will get well very soon, you'll see'.

 

The next part of the afternoon was buying the meat cans in the supermarket. Hannibal had never been to one, as all the food was ordered and delivered through his uncle's private grocery service, and he only visited open markets every now and then. But Will knew all the aisles and brands, and he stuffed his backpack with cans for Winston.

 

'I can carry ten' Will said as Hannibal paid 'What about you?'

 

'Twelve' Hannibal murmured 'I'll get extra ones in the bags'.

 

They returned to Will's house chatting and laughing, with the little puppy trailing behind them on his brand new leash. Will put all the cans under his bed, and then he started to read the antibiotic instructions carefully.

 

'If it's a liquid, I think you should dissolve it in milk formula and fill a bottle. The vet said Winston had to drink plenty of fluids while he recovers'.

 

Will nodded and looked in his closet for the milk powder and bottle. He prepared everything with the practiced ease of someone who had done this many times before, and added a full dropper of antibiotic to the mixture.

 

'Who's my good little puppy? Where is my precious boy?' Hannibal watched transfixed as Winston cuddled up in Will's arms, and he started to suck on the teat avidly 'Look at my cute little baby, there you are, taking all the medicine to grow up big and strong. And how beautiful you look in your new collar, you must thank Hannibal, Winston. Can you thank him?' Will took the puppy's little paw and waved at Hannibal 'There, there, sweetheart, not so fast. You're going to get a very nice and warm dinner today, and you won't shiver anymore. I love you so much'.

 

Hannibal felt his body getting warmer as the loving scene unfolded, and his alpha instincts screamed at him to claim this sweet omega as his own right there and then. Will was fertile, he would get beautifully pregnant and would bear a healthy litter of pups. Hannibal only needed to breed him, and he would do so with care and devotion, all night long until his knot was deeply seated in Will and his sperm impregnated him deep and good. 

 

'I better go now' Hannibal murmured instead 'See you tomorrow in class?'

 

'Sure' Will said as Winston continued suckling the teat 'And thanks again, Hannibal. I-- _thank you_ '.

 

Hannibal nodded and smiled, leaving the room in silence and going down the stairs as a car pulled over. It had to be Mr. Graham, so he left quickly to avoid being seen. He couldn't see Will's father as it had gotten quite dark, but the smell of hamburgers and chicken wings reached his nose easily.

 

Hannibal was tempted to call his uncle's chauffeur to pick him up, but after a moment's hesitation, he decided to walk. After all, there was much he needed to think about.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Will didn’t come to class the next day, Hannibal knew something was wrong. He had left him safe the night before, happy with his little puppy as he bottle fed it the medicine the vet had prescribed. But today his desk was empty, and three minutes after the lesson began, Hannibal raised his hand and said:

 

‘May I go to the toilet, Ms. Pearson, please?’

 

*

 

Hannibal had never played truant, and least of all escaped the high school through the toilet window, but a gut feeling told him Will needed him. He got to his house after running through the streets as fast as he could, and he had barely broken a sweat when he finally got there.

 

‘Will?’ he asked knocking on the main door ‘Will, it’s me’.

 

When there was no reply, Hannibal walked around the courtyard and found the kitchen door was not locked. He entered the house and climbed the stairs to Will’s bedroom, and what he found there confirmed all his fears.

 

Will was shaking on the bed, which was wet with sticky omega discharge and pungent sweat. The bottle of pain relief pills Hannibal had given him was almost empty on the bed night table, it was obvious Will was going through the worst of his heat, a very early and violent estrus that he was simply too young and inexperienced to cope with.

 

Little Winston was curled in fear under the bed, and whined intermittently as Will writhed and humped the mattress. Wealthy omega kids had many sex toys to take the edge off, and although they were frowned upon by their prospective alpha partners, ‘stress relief aids’, as they were called, were generally tolerated. Will had none, though, so he squirmed and sobbed incoherently on the crumpled sheets, lifting his butt and arching his back for an alpha mate that wasn’t there.

 

‘Will’ Hannibal whispered sitting on the bed ‘Will, it’s me. When did the mating fever begin? How long have you been like this?’

 

The young omega opened his eyes and gave a little smile.

 

‘Han- Hannibal?’ he frowned ‘Why are you here, it’s so- dirty and—disgusting—’

 

Hannibal closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The musky omega smell was so delicious that his mouth watered with barely contained hunger. All his alpha instincts screamed at him to take Will, claim him in him a heated, mindless rut that would surely bond them as mates despite their age. Hannibal could feel his skin prickling and his alpha knot swelling at the idea, but he kept an iron control of his body, mind and words. He owed that much to Will, so the only thing he did was kissing him chastely on the forehead.

 

‘You smell wonderful, Will’ he said truthfully ‘And you could never be disgusting to me. But I need to know, it’s important- when did the fever begin?’

 

Will let out a shaky breath.

 

‘Last- Last night, after dinner I started to feel like— I was leaking so much, the heat cup didn’t stop it, and I felt- an urge to- to—’

 

Will blushed beet red, unable to confess that he had been fantasizing about being mounted. But as always, Hannibal was one step ahead of him.

 

‘Will, you’re experiencing the mating fever, it’s part of the omega heat cycle. You’ll feel restless and anxious, and all this messy discharge just indicates that you’re ready to be knotted and bred by an alpha’.

 

‘I- I tried to take the pills you gave me, b-but—’

 

‘The won’t have any effect, Will, thy were just pain killers for the initial cramping. You are receptive to mating, and the hormonal cascade won’t stop in at least a week. I can take you to the ER so that the doctor can give you a shot of _Damstril_. That will stop the fever, and you will need to follow the treatment with heat suppressants’.

 

Will frowned confused at all the medical explanation.

 

‘But I don’t want any synthetic hormones. I’ve seen the effect they have on puppies, Winston was lucky to be healthy. I don’t want them, Hannibal’.

 

Indeed, the _Damstril_ shots and heat suppressants still had far too many unwanted side effects on omegas' reproductive health, and Will’s adamant rejection made Hannibal rumble proudly in his chest. He would never mate with an omega who had been on any kind of hormone therapy, and Will obviously shared his views and concern for future children.

 

‘Then I can bring you some _relief aids_ from the hospital, Will, they will curb—’

 

‘No’ Will said shaking his head ‘I want _you_ , Hannibal’.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Touch me’ Will breathed, and his voice was a barely audible whisper ‘Please? Like you did in the restroom that first time with the heat cup. You put your finger in me and--’

 

It went against all of Hannibal’s instincts and desires, but he shook his head.

 

‘But other students do it’ Will begged ‘I’ve seen them petting and making out and--’

 

‘I cannot touch you, Will’ Hannibal said leaving the bed, and Will’s eyes filled with tears.

 

‘B-but I thought--- we were friends? _Intimate_ friends?’

 

‘It’s not like that, Will, I— I can’t _just_ touch you. I don’t think I could control myself, and if I hurt you-’

 

‘You won’t’ Will breathed ‘I know you won’t hurt me. Be my mate, Hannibal. You know I always— It’s always been you’.

 

Hannibal knew an omega in heat would say anything to get relief from the mating fever, but deep in his heart he knew Will was being sincere. What made what he had to say now even more difficult.

 

‘I’d be honoured to be your alpha, Will. I would love and protect you with my life, but I can’t mate with you because—’ Hannibal clenched his jaw and swallowed hard ‘You’re fertile, Will. This is why your heat is so intense and violent, if I— I would surely get you pregnant. My alpha seed is very fertile too’.

 

Will nodded, and he was about to say something, but the proximity of Hannibal and his alpha pheromones made him moan and hump the mattress again. He tried to stifle his whimpers biting his fist, but he was _burning_ and ashamed and so very sad that he started to sob.

 

Hannibal thought he’d be satisfied when he told Will the truth, but he wasn’t. He was worried sick and frustrated, and worse of all, he was _helpless_. That was a feeling Hannibal was not used to feeling, and he hated it. He was not worthy his alpha lineage if an omega in heat - _his_ omega partner- needed him and Hannibal just sat there doing nothing. It was unthinkable, a disgrace of such proportions that only a worse one could save him.

 

‘Wait here’ Hannibal said jumping on his feet ‘Can you wait five minutes, my sweet Will?’

 

The endearing words made Will gasp, and he opened his eyes to nod a little.

 

‘It’ll be just a moment’ Hannibal said, and after kissing Will’s lips tenderly, he rushed to the corner shop to buy a packet of condoms.

 

*

 

An alpha using a condom could not fall lower. It was the indignity of indignities, a shameful discredit that made the alpha stoop to the level of betas and be unanimously considered a failure. Any alpha was proud of his penis and alpha knot, and his fertile sperm was a source of self-confidence and honour, to the point that he would be acclaimed by his alpha peers if he impregnated his omega partner during their first night together. Therefore, the idea of sheathing his cock in a condom, where the valued alpha sperm would be wasted, was unimaginable, preposterous and outright despicable.

 

‘Could I please have a packet of condoms?’ a dead serious Hannibal asked the shop assistant.

 

An eerie silence fell on the corner shop, as all the customers could very well smell the alpha pheromones reeking from the boy.

 

‘Are you sure you want this, son?’ the well intended cashier asked, only to receive a warning growl from Hannibal. His mate was in excruciating pain only a few blocks away, suffering and whimpering on the bed, and Hannibal would do anything _and_ everything to ease him of the mating fever. And that including buying the condoms and tearing the cashier to shreds if need be.

 

‘$15’ the old man said, and Hannibal paid quickly to run back to Will’s side.

 

 

*

 

Will hadn’t moved an inch from where he lay curled and shivering on the crumpled sheets.

 

‘Wh-what?’ he frowned when Hannibal returned and started taking his clothes off ‘What are you doing?’

 

‘Will’ Hannibal said sitting on the bed ‘If you take me as your mate, I’ll take you as mine’.

 

Will opened his eyes wide when he saw the packet of condoms, and he wheezed:

 

‘No! You can’t, I won’t let you!’

 

‘It is my choice, sweet love. The fever will run its course and we’ll have many other cycles to do this properly’.

 

Will tried to protest, and fought Hannibal when he kissed him, but the feeling of his wet, alpha tongue sliding into his mouth was enough to subdue him. The rush of alpha chemicals in Hannibal’s saliva had an immediate effect on Will, who for the first time since the fever began, felt minutely sated.

 

‘Ooh’ he moaned parting his lips in a silent plea for more.

 

Hannibal growled possessively and kissed him again, plundering his mouth as Will lay meek and pliant in his arms. His sweet omega submissiveness only fuelled Hannibal’s desire, who stripped off his pants and shorts in a moment.

 

‘On your hands and knees’ he ordered, and Will complied, offering himself to his mate with a blind trust that humbled Hannibal and steeled his determination to be as gentle and devoted as he could.

 

‘Sweet Will’ Hannibal breathed caressing his cheeks. The little omega hole was red and swollen, throbbing with arousal and glistening with fertile omega slick. Hannibal wasted no time and rolled a condom over the head and shaft of his cock, leaving his bulbous alpha knot unsheathed for the moment.

 

‘Hannibal’ Will whispered, and his voice trembled with so much fear and emotion that Hannibal had to take a calming breath. He placed the tip of his cock to the omega entrance and pushed tentatively.

 

‘Does it hurt?’

 

Will replied with a throaty moan, and tried to push himself back on to the alpha cock. Hannibal smiled at the wanton display of omega lust, and teased Will with little playful pushes, reveling in the feeling of control he felt and also making sure Will’s hole was good and stretched.

 

‘Mount me’ Will begged in a raspy whisper ‘Please, do it’.

 

It was all Hannibal needed to hear to push his cock deep into Will, marveling at how the omega hole engulfed it greedily and shivering at the sweet cries his mate made. He fucked him slowly, wary of the condom slipping off and any signs of distress, but Will was more than ready to take his cock. He panted raggedly when Hannibal quickened the rhythm, and moaned in low, tortuous cries when he slowed down.

 

‘Wait’ Hannibal breathed as he felt his first impending ejaculation. He pulled out and felt the condom filling with his thick, white seed, and was quick to dispose of it and roll a fresh one to continue the mating. He had never imagined his first time would be like this, and spared a thought for his treasured dreams of alpha prowess and bloating his mate’s belly with come. But in his dreams he had never imagined Will, his sweet, loving Will, so eager and obedient and _beautiful_.

 

Hannibal mounted him again, and this time he was demanding and rough, making Will take his cock and ride it in a quick rhythm, until his omega hole was sore and gaping. Another ejaculation, another condom and Hannibal started to lick his mate, grooming him with his tongue in a raw, animalistic ritual that sent Will deep into omega submissiveness. Hannibal nibbled his neck and scruff, sucked playful hickeys on his chest and couldn’t help a very angry bite on the inside of Will’s left thigh that drew a few droplets of blood.

 

‘Owwwww’ Will groaned, and the sound of his mate in pain made Hannibal relent.

 

‘Sorry’ he apologized lapping the raised teeth marks and tasting the coppery blood ‘I’ll fake a knot with my hand and the fever will go down for a while’.

 

Will frowned confused, but rolled on his side and pulled his knees to his chest when Hannibal asked him to.

 

‘Four fingers and the knuckles will do the trick’ he murmured, and watched Will’s cheeks blanching in fear.

 

‘Wait’ he started, but Hannibal hushed him down.

 

‘It won’t hurt, I promise. The feeling of being plugged like this will calm the fever. Trust me’.

 

Will swallowed hard and craned his neck to watch Hannibal’s face, transfixed as it was by the possessive pleasure of knotting his mate in this peculiar fashion. And indeed, Will’s hole was so overstretched and gaping that he took the long fingers and knuckles with just a grunt. That pleased Hannibal immensely, and he started to knuckle fuck him a little, lying by his side and spooning Will from behind.

 

‘You’re so good, sweet love’ Hannibal praised tenderly ‘So good and perfect’.

 

The feeling of being this filled and the tender words made Will purr in sated contentment, and he closed his eyes as he got lost lost in the warm, nurturing emotion of belonging. He had never dreamed being claimed would feel so good, but it did, because Hannibal was there with him.

 

‘I feel so sleepy’ he slurred after a while, and Hannibal nodded. This wasn’t the most comfortable position for him, especially as his cock and knot were still hard and throbbing, but he would have Will plugged on his knuckles until he fell asleep. The trick had worked and his body was fooled into believing his omega hole and canal were knotted, so getting a little rest was just what he needed.

 

‘Sleep’ Hannibal cooed ‘When you wake up again you’ll feel so much better, and we’ll eat and drink to gather our strength for—’

 

‘Will you call for pizza?’ Will mumbled drowsily ‘The number’s on the fridge. They can also bring ice cream and French fries. I like them very much, especially with ketchup’.

 

Hannibal raised a shocked eyebrow. He had always dreamed of taking his partner to a posh French restaurant to celebrate their mating, but now he knew he would feast on fast food on this very same bed, gorging on sticky pizza slices and ketchup drenched fries.

 

‘Of course’ he promised to his sleepy mate, and as he wrapped Will in a protective alpha embrace, Hannibal drifted off to sleep with a happy smile on his face.

 


End file.
